Family, Love, Friendship
by WuHuang
Summary: Keluarga, Cinta, Persahabatan, mampukah mereka mempertahankan semua itu ? Bagaimana cara mereka mempertahankannya tanpa ada salah satu diantara mereka yang terluka ?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Summary

Keluarga, Cinta, Persahabatan, mampukah mereka mempertahankan semua itu ? Bagaimana cara mereka mempertahankannya tanpa ada salah satu diantara mereka yang terluka ?

.

.

.

Cast

YunJae

YooSu

ChangKyu

KrisTao

SuLay

ChenMin

ChanBaek

KaiSoo

HunHan

YAOI

DLDR

Murni dari pikiran saya sendiri

.

.

Oo

Seoul International Education, tempat untuk mengenyam bangku pendidikan yang sangat terkenal akan prestasi seluruh murid dan mahasiswanya yang membanggakan. SIE tidak hanya mendirikan Junior High School dan Senior High School bahkan SIE mendirikan Kindergarten hingga University. Banyak yang mendaftarkan anak-anaknya untuk belajar disana, dan tidak banyak pula yang harus menerima kekecewaan dan harus memilih sekolah lain karena persyaratan untuk memasuki SIE sangat tinggi. Mereka harus memiliki IQ yang tinggi, cerdas, dan kreatifitas yang tinggi pula. Di SIE ada 1 kelompok yang sering dikenal dengan sebutan SMFamily. Mereka beranggotakan 9 namja tampan dan 9 namja cantik dan manis, tidak hanya itu mereka semua adalah namja-namja terpintar dan terkaya di Seoul International Education. Mereka semua berpasangan dan mereka sudah saling mengenal sebelumnya karena orang tua mereka merupakan rekan bisnis sekaligus sahabat baik. Mereka tinggal di sebuah mansion yang sangat mewah dan lebih dari cukup untuk tempat tinggal mereka. Alasan mereka tinggal di mansion mewah tersebut karena kesepian dirumah (sebagian dari mereka anak tunggal), dan adapun yang menjadikan mansion tersebut sebagai rumah kedua. Ya, intinya mereka bersama-sama tinggal dalam mansion tersebut.


	2. Chapter 2 : Intro

Chapter 2 : Intro

Newbie disini, masih butuh bimbingan, typo sana sini.. Semoga menyukainya.

Murni dari otak saya sendiri, YAOI, BL, DLDR, NO PLAGIAT

Cast

YunJae

YooSu

ChangKyu

KrisTao

SuLay

ChenMin

ChanBaek

KaiSoo

HunHan

Jung Yunho (Fiance of Kim Jaejoong), namja dengan tubuh tinggi tegap, berwajah tegas, tampan dan berkulit tan ini adalah leader dari SMFamily. Dia juga seorang CEO muda Jung Corp, dan salah satu yang tertua dalam kelompok. Memiliki sifatnya sedikit dingin terhadap orang yang tidak dikenal, pandangan mata setajam musang, dia mengambil jurusan Bisnis dan mempunyai adik bernama Jung Changmin. Sedang melanjutkan S2 di SIE.

Kim Jaejoong, namja cantik dengan kulit putih mulus ini adalah tunangan dari seorang Jung Yunho. Melanjutkan S2 di SIE dengan jurusan bisnis. Sekelas dengan Yunho dan bekerja di Jung Corp menjabat sebagai sekertaris pribadi. Memiliki adik kandung bernama Kim Junsu.

Park Yoochun (Fiance of Kim Junsu), namja berpipi sedikit chubby dan berjidat lebar ini sahabat sekaligus Manager Keuangan Jung Yunho dalam perusahaan Jung Corp. Kekasih dari Kim Junsu ini memiliki sifat yang ramah dan mudah bergaul dengan yang lainnya dibandingkan dengan anggota SMFamily lainnya. Satu kelas dengan Yunho.

Kim Junsu, namja imut yang memiliki tubuh sedikit berisi dibandingkan dengan saudaranya. Memiliki badan yang sedikit berisi tidak membuatnya tidak diperhatikan oleh orang-orang. Namja montok ini memiliki suara khas lumba-lumba dan cara tertawa yang unik. Mengambil jurusan Music of Arts tingkat 4 university.

Jung Changmin (Boyfriend of Cho Kyuhyun), namja dengan tubuh tinggi tegap mempunyai wajah tampan yang terlihat kekanakan. Tertinggi kedua dalam kelompok. Mengambil jurusan kedokteran umum. Kekasih dari Cho Kyuhyun dan mendapat nickname Food Monster karena nafsu makannya yang meleibihi manusia normal lainnya. Berada di tingkat 4 unviversity.

Cho Kyuhyun, namja imut dan manis ini memiliki tubuh tinggi dan otak yang jenius. Kekasih dari Jung Changmin ini memiliki hobby bermain game yang addict dan bermulut pedas. Mengambil jurusan kedokteran tingkat 4 university.

Wu Yifan (Boyfriend of Huang Zi Tao), biasa disebut Kris. Namja paling tinggi di SMFamily. Berwajah dingin, tampan dan tinggi, irit dalam berbicara campuran Kanada-China ini pindahan dari Kanada untuk menyusul pujaan hatinya Huang Zi Tao. Masuk dalam SMFamily karena sepupu dari Jung's Sibling. Memiliki adik bernama Wu Sehun. Berada pada tingkat 3 university mengambil jurusan bisnis.

Huang Zi Tao, namja manis keturunan China berwajah mirip panda karena lingkar mata hitam pada matanya ini adalah kekasih dari seorang Wu Yifan atau Kris Wu. Memiliki sifat yang ramah dan juga polos untuk ukuran mahasiswa. Sangat menyukai material arts terutama Wushu. Salah satu Magnae Line di SMFamily. Mengambil jurusan International Relationship tingkat 1.

Kim Joonmyeon (Boyfriend of Zhang Yixing),biasa dipanggil Suho. Namja tampan berwajah mailakat ini memiliki postur tubuh yang bisa dibilang tinggi rata-rata -pendek- untuk ukuran seme (?) Memiliki sifat yang bijaksana dan dewasa. Adik kandung dari Kim Minseok dan kakak kandung dari Kim Jong In. Mengambil jurusan bisnis dan berada di tingkat 2 university.

Zhang Yixing, namja manis kelahiran Changsa-China ini memiliki lesung pipi yang menawan ini biasa di panggil dengan nama Lay. Sedikit pemalu apabila berada di tempat baru, tetapi sangat cerewet apabila sudah mengenal lebih dekat. Mengambil jurusan International Relationship berada di tingkat 2 university.

Kim Jongdae (Fiance of Kim Minseok), namja berwajah kotak ini biasa dipanggil. Memiliki suara yang merdu yang mampu menenangkan bagi yang mendengarnya. Jurusan Music of Arts tingkat 2.

Kim Minseok atau biasa di panggil Xiumin karena pernah tinggal di China ini merupaka namja manis penyuka bakpau ini memiliki pipi bulat yang membuat siapapun ingin mencubitnya gemas. Jurusan International Relationship tingkat 3 university.

Park Chanyeol (Boyfriend of Byun Baekhyun), namja tertinggi ketiga di SMfamily ini memiliki wajah konyol tetapi tampan ini memiliki sifat yang selalu ceria dan selalu berisik apalagi jika sudah bertemu dengan pujaan hatinya Byun Baekhyun siapkan penutup telinga kalian. Mengambil jurusan Acting of Arts tingkat 2.

Byun Baekhyun, namja manis nan mungil ini merupakan couple Happy Virus dengan kekasihnya Park Chanyeol. Memiliki suara yang tidak kalah indah dengan Chen. Dia juga mengambil jurusan Music of Arts tingkat 2 university.

Kim Jongin (Boyfriend of Do Kyungsoo), biasa dipanggil dengan nama Kai, namja tampan dengan memiliki kulit berwarna kecoklatan ini memiliki sifat yang sedikit pemalu didepan banyak orang. Termasuk dalam Magnae Line yang suka sekali membully hyungdeulnya yang lain, salah satunya adalah Suho. Mengambil jurusan Bisnis tingkat 1 university.

Do Kyungsoo namja manis nan mungil ini mempunyai mata bulat yang indah, mirip dengan mata burung hantu. Memiliki suara yang tidak kalah indah dengan Chen dan Baekhyun, merupakan chef pribadi bagi para member SMFamily, selalu memanjakan Tao. Mengambil jurusan Music of Arts tingkat 1 university.

Wu Sehun (Boyfriend of Xi Luhan), namja tinggi berkulit putih pucat ini memiliki wajah tampan dan berwajah datar ini memiliki kloningan sifat dari sang hyung, Kris. Berbeda dengan Kris yang lahir di Kanada, dia lahir di Korea dan besar di Kanada. Menjadi Mahasiswa SIE karena dia mengikuti hyungnya pindah ke Korea, karena tidak bisa jauh dari hyungnya. Walaupun memiliki wajah datar dan terkesan dingin, dia sangat manja terhadap hyungdeulnya. Sering melakukan aegyo jika permintaannya tidak dipenuhi. Pecinta Bubble Tea addict. Termasuk Magnae Line dan merupakan Partner in Crime Kai dalam membully hyungdeulnya. Jurusan Bisnis tingkat 1 university.

Xi Luhan, namja cantik ini mempunyai mata seindah rusa yang mempesona. Memiliki sikap yang ramah dan sedikit pemalu ini tidak jauh berbeda dengan kekasihnya Wu Sehun, dia juga sangat menyukai Bubble Tea. Mengambil jurusan Music of Arts tingkat 3 university.


End file.
